Batman: Hi Diddle Riddle
| next = "Smack in the Middle" }} "Hi Diddle Riddle" is the premiere episode of the live-action superhero fantasy series Batman. The episode was directed by Robert Butler with a teleplay written by Lorenzo Semple, Jr. It was produced by William Dozier. The episode first aired on ABC on Wednesday, January 12th, 1966 at 7:30 pm. The series stars Adam West and Burt Ward as the caped crusaders Batman and Robin, who are also known by their civilian identities, Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. The series also stars Alan Napier as Bruce's trusty butler, Alfred, Neil Hamilton as Commissioner Gordon, Stafford Repp as Chief O'Hara and Madge Blake as Aunt Harriet Cooper. Synopsis The series opens at the Republic of Moldavia exhibit, located at the Gotham City World's Fair, the Moldavian prime minister slices into the Moldavian friendship cake and unknowingly causes it to explode, releasing a concealed riddle. At the Gotham City Police Department, Police Commissioner James Gordon (Neil Hamilton) and Chief Miles O'Hara(Stafford Repp) suspect it to the Riddler (Gorshin). They turn to Inspector Bash and all the other senior policemen, but all bow their heads for a moment of silence, they turn to a red phone ("I don't know who he is behind that mask of his, but I do know when we need him and we need him now!"). After a glimpse into the lives of Bruce Wayne (Adam West) and Dick Grayson (Burt Ward) as well as the opening credits, the riddle leads them as Batman and Robin to the Peale art gallery where they catch the Riddler in the act of taking a cross from its proprietor, Gideon Peale, at gunpoint. They stop him with an explosive but learn to their horror that Riddler's gun was actually a lighter and the cross was his to begin with. Riddler whistles and some lawyers arrive bearing complaints in which the Riddler hands to Batman, who is slated to be sued for false arrest. Batman and Robin must uncover the Riddler's plot before the case comes to trial or Batman will be forced to reveal his true identity in court, completely destroying his value as a crimefighter and stunting his career forever. Batman reveals that he knew the gun Riddler had was a fake, yet pretended to arrest Riddler so as to uncover Riddler's scheme. Two hidden riddles in the legal documents lead Batman and Robin to the new "What A Way To Go-Go" discothèque. the Riddler informs his henchmen, the Mole Hill Mob, that Batman has had time to solve his clue. As the Riddler and the Mole Hill Mob make their way through an underground corridor to the discothèque, his plan is again put into action. Being a minor, Robin is too young to enter the disco (Burt Ward was 19 at the time of filming so it is implied that only 21-year-olds are allowed), so he waits outside in the Batmobile and monitors Batman on the Batscope while Batman dances the Batusi with the Riddler's assistant, Molly, Unfortunately, his orange juice had been spiked with a sleeping pill. Watching from outside, Robin attempts to help Batman, but falls victim to the Riddler's tranquilizerdart gun. Riddler tries to steal the Batmobile but accidentally triggers its antitheft rockets. He then tries to destroy the car but the flames are extinguished by its "Bat-o-stat Antifire Activator". Robin is carried away down a manhole by the Riddler and the Mole Hill Mob. Batman finds himself in no condition to pursue them and is forced to surrender his keys to the police at the most inopportune time. Meanwhile, at the Riddler's hideout, Robin is strapped to a table as the Riddler, who is surrounded by Molly and the Mole Hill Mob, attempts to operate on the unconscious boy. Cliffhanger text : WILL ROBIN ESCAPE? : CAN BATMAN FIND HIM IN TIME? : IS THIS THE GHASTLY END OF OUR DYNAMIC DUO? : ANSWERS...TOMORROW NIGHT! SAME TIME, SAME CHANNEL! : ONE HINT--THE WORST IS YET TO COME! Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Uncredited Cast Notes & Trivia * "Hi Diddle Riddle" redirects to this page. * This episode is included on disc one of the Batman: The Complete Television Series DVD boxset collection, as well as the Batman: The Complete Television Series Blu-ray collection. Allusions * The people visiting Wayne Manor are likely members of the Wayne Foundation, though they are not identified as such in this episode. The Wayne Foundation will be referenced several episodes from now. * Bruce Wayne makes reference to the fact that his parents were murdered by "dastardly criminals", implying that more than one person was responsible for their deaths. In the comics, the murderer of Thomas and Martha Wayne is classically presented as a thug named Joe Chill. Bloopers * Quotes * Commissioner Gordon: I don't know who he is behind that mask of his, but I do know when we need him... and we need him now! .... * Harry: Watch them fish eggs, Molly. They're full of calories. You'll blow up like a balloon. * Molly: Who cares? I'm hungry. * Harry: I care. Get fat, you won't be able to get through the manholes anymore. Then what use you be? .... * Bruce Wayne: Yes, commissioner? * Commissioner Gordon: You'll never guess who's on the loose. Your old archenemy. The Riddler. * Bruce Wayne: Good heavens! * Dick Grayson: Him again! * Commissioner Gordon: Will you come to headquarters right away? * Bruce Wayne: It'll be a pleasure, Commissioner Gordon. See also External Links * * * * * * Gallery Batman (1966) 1x01 001.jpg Batman (1966) 1x01 002.jpg Batman (1966) 1x01 003.jpg Batman (1966) 1x01 004.jpg Batman (1966) 1x01 005.jpg Batman (1966) 1x01 006.jpg Batman (1966) 1x01 007.jpg Batman (1966) 1x01 008.jpg Batman (1966) 1x01 009.jpg Batman (1966) 1x01 010.jpg Batman (1966) 1x01 011.jpg Batman (1966) 1x01 012.jpg Batman (1966) 1x01 013.jpg Batman (1966) 1x01 014.jpg Batman (1966) 1x01 015.jpg Batman (1966) 1x01 016.jpg ---- Category:1966/Episodes